Boys' Night
by Lori2279
Summary: From Circle's End verse- Killian, David, and Robin have a boys' night and their ladies interrupt. What have they been up to?


A little story about our boys and their curiosities.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Emma and Mary Margaret walked down the street to Emma's home, the smell of salt in the air. It was just after eight in the evening and a breeze was coming in off the water.

At the same time, Regina was making her way to Emma's home where Robin was having a guy's evening with Killian and David. She'd been surprised by his sudden announcement, but she recognized that he needed to make new friends in order to fit in.

"Regina, hi," Emma smiled at the mayor. "Did Henry forget something?"

"No," Regina responded, "I'm picking up Robin. He was having a testosterone filed night with David and Hook. We agreed that I'd pick him up on my way back to the manor."

"Oh," Emma nodded. "Okay. Come in. They're probably watching some kind of game. I don't think football's on tonight but Killian has some kind of weird attachment to hockey."

"It's probably because it's on water," Mary Margaret offered up an explanation, "And your husband loves all things water."

"Most likely," Emma opened the door and entered the house. It was pretty dark. "You think Killian sent the guys home and went to sleep already?"

Suddenly a rather loud moan filled the entryway.

"What was that?" Emma looked to her mother in stunned disbelief.

"I'm almost positive I don't want to know."

"Sounds rather like a moan of ecstasy," Regina stated the obvious, "Perhaps Hook is reverting to his old behavior."

"The only hooker in Storybrooke is- Ew," Emma barged into the living room.

"What are you three watching?" Mary Margaret gasped as her eyes focused on the screen.

Emma tilted her head and looked at the screen, "That does not look comfortable."

"Trust me, it's not," Regina shook her head.

Emma and Mary Margaret's head whipped towards the town's mayor and gave her a look of disbelief.

"You mean you've-" Robin pointed to the screen.

"This isn't a conversation I'd like to have with others present," Regina told him pointedly, "We can discuss this back at the manor."

"Thank God," David murmured.

"Maybe he'd rather have a demonstration," Killian mumbled.

Emma slapped his shoulder in scolding, "Where did you even get something like this?"

"I found it at the station."

"Late night viewing, Sheriff Jones?" Killian turned towards his wife in amusement.

"Not in your wildest dreams," Emma shook her head. "You found this at the station? Was it the filing cabinet in the interrogation?"

"Sounds right," David confirmed.

"Never cleaned it out?" Mary Margaret guessed.

"Exactly."

"So this is from the previous sheriff," Killian concluded, "Which would be..."

"Graham," Emma and Regina spoke in unison.

Emma studied the mayor, "Oh God."

"Robin, I think it's time to be leaving," Regina coughed out.

"Eject the video. We are burning it and we are never discussing this night again."

With Regina and Robin on the other side of the door, Emma and Mary Margaret both shivered at the information they'd uncovered about their mayor.

"What am I missing?" Killian looked perplexed.

"I'll tell you in a little while," Emma shook her head.

"Whose idea was this guy's night anyways?" Emma snatched a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Killian's lap.

"David found the video and wanted to know what was on it since it wasn't labeled," Killian said.

"So you all just popped some popcorn, popped the movie in and just decided to make a guy's night of it," Mary Margaret snickered, "When did you figure out it was adult entertainment?"

"About thirty seconds in," David replied.

"And you kept watching? What if one of the kids had come down?"

"The children were asleep when this started, weren't they?" Emma asked.

"Fast asleep, I promise," Killian swore.

"Then you're lucky," Emma scowled at him.

"You, on the other hand, have some explaining to do," Mary Margaret pointed at her husband.

"I do," David gulped nervously.

"Let's go," Mary Margaret motioned.

"Good luck, Mate," Killian called out as Mary Margaret yanked on the lapel of her husband's jacket.

"You think you're in any less trouble?"

"Why am I in trouble?" Killian looked genuinely baffled by her terse comment.

"We have underage children in the house and you think it's a good idea to watch that?" Emma pointed at the video she held in her hand.

"They've been asleep for over an hour," Killian defended himself.

Emma stared at him before she started to laugh.

"Never thought this would come up, but there's a new rule in this house," Emma continued on with her laughter, "No porn is to be played when the children are home."

"What is porn?" he frowned.

Emma held up the video, "This is porn."

"So what you and I do in the bedroom is porn?" he lifted a brow.

"Only if we videotape it."

"How does one videotape?" he looked to her in intrigue.

"Don't even think about it, Hook."


End file.
